The present invention relates to a laser generating apparatus controlled to emit a laser beam for pointing things out on a map, blackboard, etc., and more particularly to such a laser generating apparatus that can be controlled to produce different patterns of light spot.
A variety of laser generating apparatus have been developed for use in for example pointing things out on a map, blackboard, etc., and have appeared on the market. These laser generating apparatus are commonly comprised of a casing having a lens in a front hole, a battery power supply mounted inside the casing, and a laser module mounted inside the casing and connected to the battery power supply, and an on/off switch controlled to trigger the laser module, causing it to emit a laser beam out of the casing through the lens on the front hole of the casing. These laser generating apparatus can only produce a fixed pattern of light spot.